The Best Christmas Ever!
by hunthannah84
Summary: Harper comes over for Christmas, and Alex and her daughter have fun with her.
1. chapter 1

Twas the night before Christmas. Lexi and I are waiting for Harper to come over. She will be here until New Years. Once we see headlights, Lexi gets excited. "Aunt Harper's here! Aunt Harper's here!" Lexi shouts, running to the door.

"Lexi, let me answer the door. Go grab your Santa hat that I gave you 2 years ago," I tell my little girl.

At that point, Lexi starts running. Then I open the door. It was Harper. "Harper!" I shout, giving her a hug.

"Hi Alex. Where's Lexi? I wanna see her," Harper says.

Then Lexi comes back with her hat on. "Hi Aunt Harper," Lexi says.

"Hi Lexi. I like your hat," Harper says.

I know this will be the best Christmas yet!


	2. The Noise

We are having a blast with Harper so far. Lexi is watching Peppa Pig on the computer. Harper and I are watching TV. While we were doing our thing, my new puppy, Forest was barking at Harper. I hear Lexi turn up the computer. I turn the TV up. But Forest keeps barking louder. "Be quiet, Forest!" Lexi shouts.

I carry Forest out. "The dog's name is Forest?" Harper asks.

"Yeah. We got him 5 days ago," I tell Harper.

"Oh yeah! Justin showed me pictures of Forest on Facebook," Harper tells me.

After Lexi was done watching a Peppa Pig video, she runs upstairs. "Lexi, where are you going?" I ask my daughter.

"Upstairs. I got bored," Lexi says.

Then Harper and I watch Lexi run upstairs. After, we continue watching TV. After 2 minutes, Lexi comes back down, with her hat off. She goes over to Harper, and then Harper grabs Lexi and puts her on her lap. Then Lexi starts giggling. "What?" I ask my little girl.

"Nothing," Lexi tells me.

"There you go! Mini Alex," Harper jokes with me.

Lexi continues laughing. "What? Why are you laughing?" I ask my daughter.

"I think she's laughing at this show," Harper says.

I kiss my daughter on the cheek because she's so cute. "I wanna go to the kitchen," Lexi says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I wanna show you something," Lexi tells us.

All three of us go to the kitchen. "What are you up to?" I ask my daughter.

Lexi goes right next to the table. Then she shouts, "Santa, merry Christmas!" After that, she applauds.

"It's not Christmas yet," I tell Lexi.

"One more day," Harper says.

After hearing Lexi say that 5 times, running around, I could tell Harper wanted to record Lexi saying that. "What are you doing?" I ask Harper.

"I wanna record Lexi saying what she's saying right now. Can I send it to your family, since they know about Lexi now?" Harper asks.

"Yes," I tell Harper.

While Lexi was running around the table, I chase her until I can grab her. "Whee!" Lexi shouts.

We go to the kitchen. "Lexi, say what you've been saying, but wait until Harper says so," I tell her.

Lexi smiles while she's waiting. Harper turns on her camera app, but doesn't press record. "Are you going to take a picture of me?" Lexi asks.

"Just wait," Harper says.

Harper presses record. "Go ahead! Say it!" Harper whispers.

"Santa, merry Christmas!" Lexi shouts. Then she does her applause. And then Harper presses stop recording.

"Okay, Lexi, you can go play," I tell my little girl.

Then Lexi starts running all over the place. And I watch Harper send her video to everyone. I hope Harper gets a lot of texts back about how much everyone misses me and Lexi.


	3. The Bad Word

It was Lexi's turn to watch what she wanted to watch. She turns on the Nick Jr channel and Max and Ruby was on. I see Forest on the front porch and I let him in. I see Lexi go to the kitchen. During commercial break, I go and check on her. "What are you doing, sweetie?" I ask her.

"I'm drinking water," Lexi states.

"Okay, but next time, ask me before you go drink water," I tell Lexi, picking her up.

I give my baby girl a big wet kiss and I end up putting a lip print of lip stick on the cheek. I set Lexi down on the table and I grab a wet paper towel. "What are you doing?" Lexi asks.

"I got lip stick on you, honey," I tell Lexi.

I wipe the lip stick off of my daughter, and I pick her up again. Then I see Forest trying to bite Lexi's foot. "Mommy!" Lexi shrieks, trying to hide.

So then I say, "Dumbass dog!" And then I kick Forest. I tell Lexi, "It's okay. You can look now."

Then Lexi starts giggling and says "Dumbass dog!"

I thought, "What have I done?"

Then I carry Lexi to the living room and leave her on my lap. I can tell she wanted to say her new word to Harper. "Lexi, why are you grinning?" Harper asks.

"Dumbass dog!" Lexi shouts with a laugh.

Harper and I gasp. "Lexi, don't say that!" Harper exclaims.

"Why?" Lexi asks.

"That's a bad word! I wish I didn't say that in front of you," I tell my little girl.

"Sorry," Lexi tells us with a pout.

"It's okay," I tell Lexi, giving her a hug while she's still on my lap.

Then I took Lexi to Harper and she gave her a kiss.

THE END!


End file.
